


Mystery Date!

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Second Person, idk why there's not more readerfic about this guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You're going on a date!  With a monster you met online!  You sure hope he's nice!
You've never had much luck with dating.





	

You get to the restaurant, and before stepping in, you double-check to make sure your outfit is okay.  No stains, shirt pretty but not super-fancy, jeans maybe a little tighter than you wanted (and not in a good way), shoes... you need new shoes, damnit.  Oh well.  Guys don't care about shoes, right?  Heck, he's a monster, maybe he doesn't even wear shoes!

You're sweating and nervous.  It's just a date.  You've been on dates!

Well, you've been on first dates.

You were on a second date once.  That was an adventure.

God, you hate internet dates.

Okay, so.  He texted you, said he was gonna just be in the back.  You take a deep breath, walk into Grillby's, and....

Someone calls your name, and waves.

Well, he definitely lied about his height.  Not that that really matters to you, but, uh.  It kind of matters that he lied?  He's not great-looking, but maybe he has a good sense of humor?

Oh well.  Appearances aren't important, right?  You hurry over and sit across from him.  You notice with a sinking feeling that he has eaten all of the bread in the basket and is chewing with his mouth open.  Gross.  "Hi!  Sorry, um, I remember your screenname," you say, "but I don't think you told me your actual name?"

"It's Jerry," he says.  He pulls out his phone and begins texting.  "Man, the wifi here _sucks,_ " he says.

"Well.  I think they're more known for their burgers," you say nervously.  On the one hand, what he's doing is really rude but you're also kind of glad he's not paying attention to you.

"Whatever.  Hey, let's just forget dinner and go back to my place," he says, snaking an arm around your waist from the other side of the table and you swear by all that is holy that when you get home you're going to fucking nuke your dating profile from orbit.


End file.
